Bride Wars
by Redemptionwriter
Summary: Every wedding has a story. The story I’m thinking about isn't about a bride and a groom, It’s a story about two brides, two best friends. Both each others maids of honor. Two brides. Two weddings. Both booked on the same day. Now, All bets are off. AH


Helloo everyone! Just had an idea and decided to run with it. I had seen the trailer for this movie and desided to write a fanfic for it! So of course i dont own anything!

I have another story up called Fearless and when your done with this, can you pretty please check it out?

Pictures for everything in here are one my profile.

So read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Bella we're going to be late!" Rose yelled from downstairs. I reached the top of the steps and hopped down the rest trying to get my shoes on.

"Well if you didn't try to put me in five inch heels we'd be fine." I huffed finally fixing the strap on the back of the death traps that she put me in.

"Shut up Bella, besides we gotta up show Lauren." She replied looking at her reflection in the mirror, fixing her hair. She looked over at me and smiled. "Damn Bella don't you clean up nice. Maybe tonight Mike will finally pop the question." She smirked.

"Ha ha maybe Emmett will ask you." I said shrugging into my jacket; Lauren had to have a wedding in the winter didn't she? I hate the cold. I mean here I was in a strapless black dress here. Plus Rose had put me in zebra heels. I mean they did look good, but with my coordination or shall I say lack thereof, it was dangerous. Good thing my boyfriends a doctor, or soon to be.

"Shut up Bella." Rose laughed as she put on her jacket, she looked amazing as well. She had on a red strapless dress.

"Hey dressed like that, who knows?" I smirked as I walked out the door as she locked it.

"So what's Mike's problem than?" She smiled as we got into her red BMW convertible. I looked over at her, "I don't know." I laughed.

With Rose's speeding we got there on time,

"Wow look at Lauren's dress." Rose stated as we walked into the ballroom. I turned my head away from the duck or was it a swan ice sculpture.

"Oh." I gasped as my eyes found what Rose was looking at. Lauren the bride had on the most horrendous dress I have ever seen. Who wears a short pink dress as a wedding dress?

"Holy shit would be more correct Bells." She laughed.

"That it would, other than that uh swan/duck ice sculpture it doesn't look that bad." I tried to find something good about this wedding.

"Yeah it is, but it's not June." She started.

"And it's not the plaza." I added in. I looked over at her and cracked up. She was my best friend for twenty years. I loved her like my sister, because in fact she was my sister. We had met at a girl scouts meeting and we just hit it off. We both had the same dream wedding. It started out when we were seven. Our moms had taken us to the plaza for tea. There was a wedding being held and it was June. We had snuck away from our moms to see the bride. She was beautiful. It was that day that we both decided that no matter what we would both have our weddings here. We were hiding behind a potted plant as we watched the bride getting ready to walk down the aisle. She turned around and saw us watching her. She laughed walked over to us and pulled out at blue flower pin. That was the day that we chose the plaza, and that was the way we would always pictured our weddings to be, if our boys decided to ask us.

"There you girls are!" We turned and heard Emmett's big voice yell over the crowd. He made his way over to us, with Mike behind him. They came up to us, Emmett wrapping his arms around Rose and Mike pulling me close to his side.

"Don't you look beautiful?" Mike whispered as he put his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him, with the heels that Rose had put me in evened out our height difference. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Do you girls think you have time to spare us a dance?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, what do you think Bella?" Rose asked. I laughed and nodded.

"But baby you gotta let me lead this time." Emmett pouted.

"Don't you know Emmett? I always lead." She smiled kissing his pout. I laughed and rested my head on Mikes shoulder.

"Alright girls! Time to catch the bouquet!" Lauren yelled into the mic. I looked over at Rose and smiled, she smiled back and grabbed my hand yanking me away from Mike and we ran to the center of the dance floor laughing as we heard the groan of Emmett.

"Ok girls! This is what you've been waiting for all night! Is that Bella Swan? Hey and you're in the same dress at the College graduation party?" She laughed into the mic. I of course blushed ten shades of red. I heard Rose curse under her breath then shouted.

"Yeah well at least we know that Bella still has the same rocking body that she had in College," I blushed when I heard Emmett's shout of 'Hell Yah!' "And hey if you find a dress that works, you gotta rock it!" I smiled at her, that's why she's my best friend.

"Awe isn't that sweet? That's what I want a best friend as good as Bella and Rose. Anyway get ready to catch this!" She shouted and turned around to throw it. I felt my body tense up and waited. She threw it and it made a slow spiraling perfect arch. Rose and I jumped up at the same time, catching the roses.

I laughed and smiled over at her. "Yay best friend!" We shouted. It wasn't June and it wasn't the plaza, but still we had a good time.

* * *

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Any ideas you want me to add to it? Let me know!!

REVIEW!!! Please and thank you!!


End file.
